Nuevo Capítulo
by strega-in-progress
Summary: ONE-SHOT.“Her... Hermione” llamó Harry, con la voz a punto de fallarle. ¿Por qué? Ah... tendreís que leerlo... ¿Sí? ¿por favor?


"Her... Hermione" llamó Harry, con la voz a punto de fallarle.

Hermione alzó la mirada de la hoja que tenía en su mano, y cruzó el Gran Hall para ver lo que su amigo sostenía en sus manos temblorosas. Parecía ser el siguiente capítulo; por alguna razón, no habían podido tener el guión completo de la historia desde el primer día; iban recibiéndolo capítulo a capítulo, con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

Su mirada voló hacia las líneas rojas (el color rojo significaba "acotaciones"), en las que el dedo de Harry se había posado. Y lo vio.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Dijo, estampando el pie contra el suelo en un gesto de infantil protesta.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron, siempre un poco más tarde.

Hermione y Harry se miraron con desmayo. No era muy buena idea que Ron lo leye...

Demasiado tarde; el pelirrojo les había arrebatado las hojas.

"Ah, es el nuevo capítulo." Sus ojos viajaron despacio por la página; al llegar más o menos al centro, su rostro adquirió un tono violáceo. Levantó la vista. Los ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas; la vena de su sien se hinchaba progresivamente más y más.

"¿Qué...?" dijo, escupiendo ligeramente, sin darse cuenta, de puro furioso que estaba. "¡No puedes hacerlo!" dijo al más puro estilo Vernon Dursley "¡NO VAS A BESAR A SNAPE!"

"Claro que no, Ron. Oh, Merlín, ahora lo recuerdo, firmé un contrato mágico vinculante... ¿qué voy a hacer¿Cómo puedo salir de esta?"

Harry, que había recuperado las hojas de manos de Ron y seguía leyendo, palideció.

"A... aún hay más, Herms."

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, y sin mucha seguridad tomó el papel. Se preparó para lo que venía después, pero por su cara, ninguna preparación hubiese bastado.

"Tengo que... necesito echarme un rato"

Harry asintió comprensivamente y la vio salir por la puerta.

Hermione dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al oír el grito de Ron desde el pasillo.

"¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES ESA MALDITA STREGA-IN-PROGRESS? VOY A... VOY A... ¡Y VOY A MATAR A SNAPE! COMO SE ATREVA A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA DE HERMIONE..."

Una susurro ronco hizo sobresaltarse a Hermione.

"Cinco puntos, Señorita Granger, por estar en los pasillos a la hora del ensayo"

Ella sonrió muy a su pesar. ¿Cuándo iba a encontrar el hombre otra forma de saludarla? A ese paso, iba camino de arruinar a Gryffindor.

"Profesor Snape."

El profesor esperaba entre las sombras, imponente como siempre, con la ceja levantada.

"¿Y bien?"

"Ya lo hemos leído"

"Mis tímpanos han podido apreciarlo, cortesía de su amigo Weasley." Dijo, malhumorado.

"Severus... ¿he estado bien?"

"Si su pregunta es si su actuación ahí dentro ha sido creíble, Señorita Granger, debo decir que pasable es el calificativo adecuado. Aunque sin duda, más que suficiente para los intelectualmente limitados Potter y Weasley." Añadió después con una sonrisa sardónica, como si se estuviese felicitando por el recién hallado epíteto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No acababa de gustarle que insultase a sus amigos.

"Aún no me has dicho como conseguiste que la escritora incluyese esas escenas en la historia"

"Digamos que tengo algunos contactos."

"Seguramente está enamorada de ti hasta los huesos" dijo Hermione, en tono de burla. Snape no pareció ofendido; arqueó una ceja y sonrió misteriosamente.

"Bien, señorita Granger... parece que tenemos mucho que hacer este semestre"

"Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, parece, Profesor" dijo ella, imitando su tono.

"¿Aún más? No hay noche que consiga librarme de su insoportable presencia en mis habitaciones y aún debo verme obligado a soportarla durante mis actividades diurnas... No veo como podré resistirlo."

Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó, atrayéndolo hacia ella, y dejándose caer de espaldas contra la pared. Iba a decir algo; pero igual que siempre le pasaba cuando besaba a ese mago, se había quedado atrapada en su sabor, en el electrizante tacto de su mano en el lateral de su cara, en el roce de su esencia.

Continuaron allí, olvidado el resto del mundo, el tiempo y el espacio.

* * *

Dumbledore, aunque Hermione no le hubiese visto, había estado en el Gran Hall todo el tiempo. Al moverse, captó la vista de Harry, que le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. 

"¿De veras era necesario todo eso, Dumbledore?"

"Sí, Harry... esos dos han tardado demasiado en encontrarse; la historia es su forma de expresarlo, de darlo a entender, de fingir una excusa para empezar algo intemporal, inmemorial, eterno. Teníamos que fingir ignorancia... cualquier conocimiento podría haberlo puesto en peligro. Además, encuentro terriblemente divertida su forma de intentar disimular" dijo el anciano, dejando escapar una carcajada. Harry rió con él. Ron, unos segundos más tarde, se quedó blanco.

"¿Qué... qué quiere decir con eso?... ¿Harry?... ¿No me estarás diciendo que...?"

* * *

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Un grito ensordecedor retumbó por los muros de Hogwarts.

Severus y Hermione apenas se detuvieron un instante, demasiado ocupados el uno el otro para preocuparse de nada.

* * *

Estaba poniéndome al día con las historias que no he tenido tiempo de leer en estos meses tan horribles y que he echado mucho de menos..., y mientras esperaba a que se cargase una, me ha dado por escribir esta pequeña tontería. ¿Alguien sabe porque no hay forma de terminar la frase con una interrogación o una exclamación si va otra detrás? ... ¿Soy lerda yo? (vale, no quiero respuesta a eso) ¿Hay alguien ahí? ... ¿Hola?  



End file.
